


Ain't Ya Boy

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When the demons cross the line, Shane puts his foot down once and for all.Oneshot/drabble





	Ain't Ya Boy

Ryan was being quiet. And not like usual either. It wasn't like Shane was worried or something, but still--it was weird. Shane waited for his best friend to say something, anything, because he knew eventually he would. 

"...Shane, I think one of the demons made fun of my appearance. It was hurtful, too." 

Shane paused. "I’m sure you were hearing things. There’s no such thing as the paranormal."

But later, he had something a little different to say to the demons. 

The ones that he knew were very much real. 

"LISTEN HERE YA LITTLE FUCKS NO ONE CAN MAKE FUN OF RYAN BUT ME--YA GUYS CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME--I AIN’T YA BOY NO MORE!"

That would show them. Because he'd do anything for Ryan Bergara. 


End file.
